Childhood?
by Keichi Shougi
Summary: "Aku suka padamu!"/"Aku tidak tertarik dengan anak umur 15 tahun,"/"Si tuan perjaka seumur hidup itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Bahkan sebelum ... sempat mengatakan suka padanya."/"Kau tahu, gosip tentang kau yang gay beredar di seluruh penjuru sekolah."/"Dasar tsundere! Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan benar-benar merebut gadis itu darimu."/ "OMEDETOU, FUTARI-TOMO!"/ RnR?


"Aku suka padamu!" Rambut merah muda pendeknya bergerak kala ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menyodorkan sekotak kue coklat pahit pada pemuda berambut raven di depannya.

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian menghela napas kecil. Walau wajahnya kini tampak bosan, ia tetap mengambil coklat pahit itu dari tangan si gadis. Sontak si merah muda menatap si pemuda dengan mata penuh binar-binar harapan.

'TUK'

Tidak keras, namun juga tidak lembut. Pemuda itu memukul kepala si merah muda dengan coklat pemberiannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan anak umur 15 tahun," ia menjawab datar, "tapi terima kasih coklatnya." Lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis tak kentara. Bahkan si gadis tak sadar si rambut raven tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi kau suka wanita dewasa?" Haruno Sakura, si gadis merah muda kembali bertanya.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban ambigu yang di lontarkan Uchiha Sasuke padanya.

"Jawab dengan benar, Sasuke- _kun_!" Pintanya.

"Tidak benar-benar dewasa. Aku suka gadis remaja, bukan anak-anak." Jawabnya. Dengan malas pemuda itu kembali membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur kesayangannya.

"O-oh! Ya sudah." Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama. "La-lagi pula aku tadi hanya praktek untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasori- _kun_." Sakura tersenyum kikuk, sedangkan Sasuke kini fokus menatap gadis itu. "Oh ya! Aku pulang dulu, Sasuke- _kun_. Tadi _kaa-san_ memintaku mengantar makanan ke rumah nenek Tsunade." Lanjutnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Sakura segera bergegas keluar dari rumahnya.

Termenung sejenak, Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Dan di sana, ia bisa melihat gadis itu tengah berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tak berniat berhenti.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Ai**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuSaku_

 _Rate :_ _T_

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **Childhood?**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

 **Tiga tahun kemudian** -

"Wooaaa! Kau mematahkan hati seorang gadis lagi?" Sasuke menghela napas kecil. Salahnya memang menyuruh Sakura menunggunya di anak tangga seperti tadi. Gadis itu pasti mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan gadis berambut merah berkaca mata itu. "Kapan kau punya pacarnya kalau begini terus?" Sakura tertawa kecil di sampingnya.

Sejak penolakan penyataan cintanya tiga tahun yang lalu, Sakura mulai membiasakan dirinya terhadap Sasuke. Ia berusaha keras mengubur perasaannya pada pemuda irit bicara itu. Tidak mungkin hanya karena ia ditolak, gadis itu menjauhi Sasuke semudah itu. Sejak kecil mereka bersahabat, tinggal bertetangga, bahkan kamar mereka hanya berjarak 300 meter.

Sasuke kenal bagaimana Sakura, begitu juga gadis itu. TK, SD, SMP, bahkan sekarang saat mereka duduk di bangku SMA, tidak pernah mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda. Pergi dan pulang bersama, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu menjauhi Sasuke. Ia juga ingat, alasannya menyatakan cinta saat itu hanya untuk berlatih sebelum menyatakan cinta pada Akasuna Sasori. Lalu, setelah semua itu, bagaimana mungkin ia menjauhi sahabat sejak kecilnya. Bisa-bisa ketahuan jika ia benar-benar menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke saat itu. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke tahu pernyataan cinta itu memang untuknya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu, balkon kamar mereka berseberangan. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke sudah sejak lama mendengar curhatan-curhatan gadis itu tentang dirinya yang ia ceritakan pada Yamanaka Ino, sahabat baik gadis itu. Bahkan Ino selalu menyeringai tipis kala melihat Sasuke. Jangan pikir Sasuke tak tahu, ia bisa membaca raut wajah seseorang. Begitu juga dengan raut wajah sahabat kecilnya. Bagaimana ia tersipu, tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan ia bisa membaca raut wajah gadis itu saat ia tersenyum bahagia karena bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke saat gadis itu tertinggal di kerumunan orang-orang saat mereka pergi ke acara festival musim panas 3 tahun lalu sebelum gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya.

Dan sekarang, setelah ia menolak pernyataan cinta gadis itu, ia tak lagi melihat raut-raut wajah itu. Ia tak lagi melihat wajah gadis itu yang tersipu karenanya, ia tak lagi melihat raut wajah bahagia yang ia tampilkan saat ia menggandeng tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya tertawa, tawa biasa yang ia tampilkan untuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Bahkan gadis itu yang dulunya malu-malu dan mudah tersipu hanya karena menyentuh Uchiha Sasuke, kini dengan mudahnya merangkul pemuda itu, mencubit pipinya, bahkan menariknya dengan menggandeng tangannya di depan umum tanpa peduli tatapan orang-orang. Ia juga tidak terlihat malu-malu. Hanya tawa yang ia tampilkan. Tawa biasa untuk seorang sahabat.

Ne _, apa kau mulai merasa menyesal, Sasuke_?

" _Oi_! Kenapa kau melamun? Kita sudah sampai kantin." Sakura menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Sasuke, menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. "Kau mau pesan apa? Biar ku pesankan. Kau duduk saja di tempat Naruto sana." Gadis itu menunjuk tempat dimana Naruto dan Ino duduk. Kedua muda mudi itu melambaikan tangan mereka, membalas lambaian tangan sang gadis merah muda.

"Minta saja onigiri dan tomat."

"Oke." Sasuke baru saja hendak pergi, namun gadis itu kembali memanggilnya. "Oh ya Sasuke, minumnya air putih saja, 'kan?" Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian kembali memesan makanan untuknya dan untuk Sasuke.

Saat pemuda itu sampai di tempat duduknya, Naruto dan Ino menyeringai satu sama lain, kemudian menatap Sasuke. Naruto dengan cepat merangkul pemuda itu karena ia duduk di sebelahnya dan kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka bertiga.

"Hei Sasuke, kau tidak suka dengan Sakura?" Ino memberikan pertanyaan pertama mereka berdua pada Sasuke. Sontak pemuda itu menatap kesal keduanya, menjauhkan dirinya dari kedua pirang gila itu.

"Jadi kau memang tidak suka ya?" Naruto kini bertanya setelah ia dan Ino menghela napas. "Aku dengar tadi Karin menyatakan cinta padamu, kau terima?" Naruto kembali melanjutkan.

"Tentu tidak! Si tuan perjaka seumur hidup itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Bahkan sebelum Karin sempat mengatakan suka padanya." Kini Sakura yang menjawab. Sontak ketiganya terkejut, namun Sasuke tak menunjukkan raut terkejut yang kentara.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" Ino masih menganga tak percaya saat ia bertanya.

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ino, di depan Sasuke, ia tersenyum. "Sejak Naruto bertanya tentang Sasuke yang menerima Karin atau tidak. Memang kenapa?" Sakura kini bertanya dengan raut wajah ingin tahu.

"Tidak." Naruto tertawa kikuk. "Memang kenapa kau tidak menerima satu dari mereka, _Teme_? Kau tahu, gosip tentang kau yang _gay_ beredar di seluruh penjuru sekolah." Naruto kini bertanya pada Sasuke lagi. Sakura dan Ino sontak tertawa saat mendengar kata _gay_ keluar dari mulut anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke memberi komentar datar.

"Sasuke itu suka wanita dewasa." Sasuke kini memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sakura. Perkataan gadis terlontar karena pernyataannya tiga tahun lalu. Ia ingin tahu raut wajah apa yang gadis itu tampilkan. Sedih, kecewa, atau-

-tertawa biasa, gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang menggantung. Tak terlihat raut sedih bahkan kecewa di wajahnya. _Apa ia benar-benar sudah melupakan perasaannya_? Sasuke membatin. Kenapa sekarang kau yang ingin dia patah hati, Sasuke?

"Oke! Pembahasan mengenai Sasuke, selesai." Ino tahu itu bukan tema yang bagus untuk dibicarakan. Ia tahu tentang penolakan itu, bahkan ia tahu tentang Sasuke yang menyukai wanita dewasa karena Sakura bercerita padanya. Gadis itu menangis datang ke rumahnya di hari penolakan itu. Jadi, alasan ke rumah nenek Tsunade hanya alasan, _hn_?

"Aku dengar, si anak baru populer dari Suna itu menyatakan cintanya padamu. Itu benar, Sakura?" Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar terkejut. Sasuke bahkan tanpa sadar berhenti mengunyah onigirinya dan menatap gadis itu intens.

"Ka-kau tahu dari mana?" Malu-malu, ia tersenyum sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Rambutnya yang panjang kini terurai ke depan karena ia sedikit menunduk.

"Jadi benar?!" Ino tanpa sadar menggebrak meja, mengakibatkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatap mereka.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Wajah malu-malu itu, seharusnya ditujukan untuknya, bukan untuk orang lain. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menggenggam onigirinya terlalu kuat. Ino melihatnya, sadar dan tersenyum tipis. Namun pemuda itu dengan cepat menghela napas kecil dan mengembalikan ekspresinya.

"Jadi, kau jawab apa?" Naruto kini bertanya. Gadis itu menggeleng. "Kau menolaknya?!" Sasuke sedikit menghela napas lega, namun kembali menegang mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Belum ku jawab. Aku deg-deg-an." Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil jus strawberry di hadapannya dan meminumnya.

"Kapan kau berniat memberi jawaban?" Kini Sasuke yang bertanya. Ketiganya dengan serentak menoleh. Pasalnya pemuda itu terkenal tidak mau tahu urusan orang. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia ingin tahu?

"Mungkin, besok." Gadis itu memberi jeda sejenak sebelum menjawab. Ia berpikir lebih dulu. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Jawaban apa yang akan kau berikan?" Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu kembali memberi pertanyaan. Sakura sedikit heran, tapi Naruto dan Ino tampak saling berpandangan dan menyeringai tipis.

"Aku belum tahu. Mungkin, iya." Jawabnya malu-malu. "Lagi pula aku tidak mau jadi perawan tua seperti kau. Setidaknya dia anak yang baik dan tampan." Lanjutnya. Sakura membayangkan wajah tampan anak baru itu. Dengan tato _ai_ di dahi, rambutnya yang berwarna gelap, perawakannya yang cuek namun perhatian, ya bisa dikatakan Sabaku Gaara merupakan salah satu tipe laki-laki idamannya.

Tersenyum malu-malu di depannya membuat Sasuke kesal bukan main. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia semarah itu pada Sakura dan anak baru itu. Kenapa pula anak baru itu suka pada Sakura? Kenapa Sakura harus memberikan jawaban 'ya', besok? Kenapa?

"Cih!" Dan dengan itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang melongo menatapnya.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Gumam Sakura.

* * *

Hari ini Sakura tak melihat Sasuke di manapun. Bahkan pemuda itu tak menunggunya untuk pergi bersama ke sekolah. Tapi saat ia sampai di kelas, ia melihat tas pemuda itu sudah di atas meja. Tapi kemana dia? Bahkan saat pelajaran pertama hingga istirahat, Sakura tak melihatnya masuk.

"Kalau memang sakit, kenapa harus memaksakan diri ke sekolah?" Ia menggeleng cemas. Setelah bertanya pada Shikamaru sang ketua kelas, ia tahu Sasuke berada di UKS dan beranjak ke sana untuk melihat keadaan pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tetap datang padahal sa-" ucapannya terputus saat ia tak melihat siapapun disana. "Kosong?" Sekali lagi ia memeriksa satu persatu tempat tidur UKS. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Dimana anak itu?"

Ia berdiri sejenak. "Kalau niat bolos, kenapa harus masuk dari awal." Sakura menggeleng. Saat hendak pergi dari tempat itu, seseorang melemparkan kertas ku ruangan itu melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Segera ia mengambil kertas itu dan berjalan menuju jendela. Tidak ada siapapun. "Siapa yang lempar? Lagi pula ini kan lantai dua. Kenapa bisa dilempar sampai ke atas sini?" Ia bergumam sendiri.

"Ah! Ada batu di dalamnya. Untung tidak kena kepalaku." Gumamnya lagi. Melihat tulisan di dalam kertas, ia membacanya pelan.

"Temui aku di lapangan basket _indoor_?" Sakura diam sejenak. "Siapa, _sih_?" Tapi gadis itu tetap berjalan menuju lapangan basket yang di maksud.

* * *

"Halo! Apa ada orang?" Sakura berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Ia tak melihat siapapun disana. Sedikit gelap, ia mengamati ruangan hanya dengan sinar matahari dari pintu yang ia buka.

"Kau membaca pesanku?" Sakura sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya.

"Ah, kau! Kenap harus melemparkan kertas ke UKS segala? Kau kan bisa menghubungiku." Sakura tertawa pelan. Namun sedikit lega karena tahu siapa yang melempar kertas itu. "Untung tadi tidak kena kepalaku." Tawanya.

"Maaf. Tadi aku melihatmu masuk kesana." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Lagi pula tadi aku mengirim pesan, tapi tidak kau baca." Sakura mencari ponselnya di kantong, tapi tak menemukannya.

"Ah, sepertinya ketinggalan. Jadi, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian kemarin siang saat istirahat. Apa kau menerimaku?" Gaara berjalan mendekati Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk malu-malu.

"I-itu..." Gaara menggenggam tangannya cukup erat, tapi tidak membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku suka padamu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Saat kau dengan sabar membantuku. Mungkin kau sedikit bingung saatku katakan kemarin. Tapi aku benar-benar tulus."

"A-aku mene-"

Sasuke berlari ke tengah ruangan. Dengan napas terengah-engah ia menunduk di dekat mereka.

"Sasuke, kau dari mana saja? Kalau sakit kenapa kau tetap datang ke-"

"Sakura menolak!" Walau masih terengah-engah, Sasuke cukup lancar mengucapkan dua kata itu pada Gaara. Ia memisahkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Hei! Kenapa ka-mmph!" Hanya dengan satu tarikan kuat, Sakura berada dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya mengunci bibir gadis merah muda itu. Memblokir semua kalimat protes yang hendak gadis itu ucapkan.

"Jangan mengatakan tulus kalau yang kau lakukan dengan teman-temanmu hanya taruhan untuk mempermainkan anak ini!" Sasuke masih memeluk Sakura. Tidak sedikitpun berniat melepaskan gadis itu. Bahkan Sakura tak tahu ia berada di mana saat ini. Pikirannya terbang entah kemana karena ciuman dadakan dari Sasuke.

"Ka-"

"Aku tahu semuanya. Temari yang menyuruhmu, 'kan? Dia ingin aku jauh dari Sakura dan dia bebas mendekatiku." Gaara tampak terkejut. "Ku ingatkan sekali lagi. Gadis ini sudah ku buat menangis karena ku tolak tiga tahun lalu. Dia tidak lagi suka padaku. Yang membuatnya tetap dekat denganku, adalah aku! Dan sekarang yang jatuh cinta di antara kami berdua, adalah aku. Jadi jangan coba-coba menyakitinya atau seluruh tulangmu akan ku patahkan!" Gaara terkejut. Ia menghela napas kecil.

"Syukurlah!"

"Hn?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Gaara.

"Aku tidak berniat mempermainkan Sakura. Aku tahu dia anak yang baik. Dan yang menyuruhku itu, bukan Temari. Dia tidak suka padamu! Dia hanya menganggapmu adik kecil yang lucu. Kau tahu, beberapa orang di sekolah ini melihatmu seperti adik kecil yang _tsundere_. Menyukai Sakura, tapi tidak menunjukkan pergerakan sama sekali." Gaara menggeleng frustasi. "Ino dan Naruto menyampaikannya pada Temari dan Temari menyuruhku menyatakan cinta pada Sakura agar kau segera sadar perasaanmu. Oh ya, Temari itu kakakku. Dan orang yang dia sukai itu ketua kelas pemalas kalian, Shikamaru. Jadi jangan percaya diri berlebihan. Itu tidak baik." Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau bawa Sakura ke UKS." Sasuke tak menyadari keadaan Sakura. "Dia sudah pingsan sejak kau cium tadi." Dengan semburat merah tipis yang tak kentara, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan membawa Sakura pergi.

"Dasar _tsundere_! Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan benar-benar merebut gadis itu darimu." Gumam Gaara.

* * *

Sakura terbangun saat jam pelajaran terakhir dimulai. Ia segera duduk dan hendak akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya jika ia tak melihat Sasuke duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah datar. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis karena wajah Sakura berubah merah padam. "Kenapa wajahmu? Kau sakit?" Sasuke masih tersenyum. Ia tahu gadis itu mengingat ciuman mereka.

"Me-menjauh!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh daat pemuda itu bergerak mendekatinya. "Ke-kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kenapa kau menciumku di depan Gaara!? Dia bisa salah paham!"

"Salah paham kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Dia akan menyangka kau dan aku-" wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

"Kau dan aku apa?" Kini Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Berniat menjahili gadis itu.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" Sakura menggeleng. "Aku harus menemui Gaara dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ini cuma salah paham!"

"Ini bukan salah paham." Sasuke akhirnya duduk di hadapan Sakura, di tempat tidur yang di tempati gadis itu. Sasuke menatapnya datar namun serius.

"Sakura, aku akan jujur padamu." Gadis itu masih melongo. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita berumur tujuh tahun."

"Hah!?" Sakura terkejut bukan main. "Kau bohong!" _Jika dia tidak berbohong, kenapa Sasuke mengatakan ia tidak suka padaku tiga tahu lalu?_ Pikirnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Sakura." Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku menolak para gadis karena yang ku suka hanya kau. Aku tidak dekat dengan para gadis karena aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu." Dengan pelan, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, membawanya ke jantungnya yang berdetak di atas batas normal.

Sakura terkejut, tapi tak menjauhkan tangannya. Ia menatap tangannya sendiri yang merasakan detak jantung sahabatnya, kemudian ia kembali menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Aku menolakmu karena saat itu kita masih kecil. Aku tidak mau kau berubah jadi tante-tante yang gila _make-up_ dan dandan hanya untuk seorang laki-laki." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang _cengo_. "Karena itu aku menunggu agar kita sedikit lebih dewasa. Aku menunggu kau siap. Aku tidak ingin merubahmu."

"Kau," Sakura masih sedikit terkejut, namun ia tetap melanjutkan, "jadi banyak bicara, Sasuke." Dan kemudian ia tertawa. Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sekarang giliran pemuda itu yang terlihat terkejut.

"Jadi, kau tahu saat itu aku menangis?"

"Terlihat jelas." Sakura kembali tertawa. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa ia suka tawa gadis itu saat ini. "Jadi, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Namun Sasuke menggeleng setelah mengucapkannya, membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Tidak, tidak! Kau harus jadi milikku, Haruno Sakura!" Ucapnya dan diiringi tawa dari keduanya.

"Kau selalu pemaksa, Sasuke. Tapi aku sangat suka!" Dan ia bergerak mendekat memeluk pemuda irit bicara itu.

* * *

 _ **OWARI!**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Duh, maaf yang nungguin cerita si F4 dari saya~ Lagi di tulis kok, tenang aja~ Tapi ya kadang nyendat2 idenya, jadi gitu~ Tapi karena emang lama banget, jadi saya berniat nulis itu panjang sebagai permintaan maaf. Ditunggu aja yaa~ XD /nunduk**_

 _ **Btw ini cerita gak tau kenapa bisa nyampang aja idenya di otak terus langsung tulis~ Hahahaha! Pengen buat yang manis-manis, tapi gak tau apa ini sudah manis menurut reader? Hahahaha**_

 _ **BTW,**_ **OMEDETOU FUTARI-TOMO** _ **itu artinya, selamat ya kalian berdua. Ntar bakal ada di omake soalnya XD**_

 _ **Oke, cukup curcol!**_

 _ **Mind to RnR?**_

* * *

 _ **Omake!**_

"Kalian dari mana saja!?" Naruto dan Ino berlari ke arah mereka sembari membawakan tas milik keduanya. Sekolah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kau juga, Sasuke! Dari awal masuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran sama sekali. Kau akan di panggil Kakashi- _sensei_." Ino memarahi Sasuke.

" _Ngomong-ngomong_ , kenapa wajahmu cerah sekali, Sakura?" Ino cukup heran, pasalnya dari yang ia tahu dari Gaara, Sakura pingsan dan di bawa ke UKS oleh Sasuke. Namun tentu saja, alasan ia pingsan tidak diberi tahu langsung oleh Gaara. "Ah! Kau sudah jadian dengan Gaara ya?" Ino dan Naruto tersenyum cerah.

"Wah! Benarkah? Selamat Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto baru akan menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk memberi selamat, tapi sudah lebih dulu disambut oleh Sasuke.

"Dia pacaran denganku!"

Saat Sasuke tersenyum tipis, Ino dan Naruto membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Terkejut bukan main. Tapi senyum cerah dan anggukan dari Sakura menyadarkan keduanya bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi.

" _OMEDETOU, FUTARI-TOMO!_ " Dan kedua si pirang gila bersorak dengan lantang mengalahkan speaker sekolah.


End file.
